(i.) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wheels and brakes for vehicles. In one embodiment, it is particularly concerned with wheels and braking systems for use on racing cars.
(ii) Description of the Prior Art
In wheel and brake assemblies for automotive vehicles, the brakes are either of the known disc brake type or of the known brake shoe type. In the brake shoe type, brake shoes have brake linings securely mounted thereon. The brake shoes are moveable, by various types of mechanical and/or fluid operated means, upon braking actions in which the shoes are caused to approach inner cylindrical surfaces of brake drums of the wheels, pressurized engagement of the brake linings with these brake drum surfaces effecting the braking action. Braking systems are undoubtedly extremely efficient in their action and have been, and are, used extensively throughout the automotive vehicle industry. In fact, every road vehicle appears to use either the brake shoe type of brake or the disc brake type. Further, both of these types of mechanism are shown extensively throughout the world in patent specifications and in magazine or other publications.
An inordinate amount of repair time is necessary for the purpose of replacing brake linings. This is particularly the case when replacing brake linings as the brake shoes themselves need to be removed and this may be an extremely intricate operation. The time taken for repair may not, under normal circumstances, be particularly important. In contrast, however, if the brake lining replacement were to be done upon a racing car during a pit stop in a racing car event, the time expended would be extremely important and may be crucial to the outcome of the race. While racing cars are subject to rigorous and high mechanical stresses during racing, which includes rapid brake lining wear inevitably leading to pit stops during a race, any time spent on a pit stop for any form of maintenance or repair of brakes may be considered as wasted time in the race. For this reason, pit stop time for brake lining replacement generally is not done, even though there may be loss in braking efficiency which could lead to accidents if no such replacement is undertaken.